


Forgotten Memories

by Bear2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear2011/pseuds/Bear2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire form the 1900s finds his soulmate again. For now its a oneshot I might add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

Vampires didn’t remember much from their human lives after they are turned and it didn’t bother most of them because they enjoyed the fact they got to make new memories. And some vampires were mad that they had done things that they would never be able to forget. But for Harry Potter that wasn’t the case, he remembered his whole life. It wasn’t bad he had a great life up until before he was turned. He and his parents live a great life until the flu came in 1918. That flu had taken everything from him. His mother and father, his parent’s best friends, they had been like his second family, and the one person he had ever loved. He had been saved one day by one of the doctors. He tried to get the doctor to save his loved ones too but it had been too late they were all gone. When he woke up three days later the man in front of him, whose name he learned was Sirius told him he was ok and that he shouldn’t worry about not remembering much about his old life. But Harry had just looked at him and told him he could remember everything. 

He and Sirius traveled around the country watching as it slowly expanded and changed. They meet a few other vampires but not many. Their little family had started to grow. They had found Remus in the 1930s he was Sirius’ mate. In the 1950 they found Ron bleeding to death in the forest from a gun wound to the chest. Sirius had turned him in hopes that he and Harry would get along so Harry would feel so lonely when he and Remus spent time together. It worked he and Ron became best friends as soon as Ron could think of things besides blood. Then one day about 6 years later they came across Hermione. She was alone as her coven had just been killed by the Volturi. She was only left alone because she had not been there with them at the time she had been away visiting friends and had just gotten back to see her home on fire. She had joined their family that day. She and Ron where mates but it took them almost twenty years to get together because every time Ron talked to her he ended up either unintentionally insulting her or looking like a complete idiot.

While they spent the years going through high school over and over again Harry never found his mate like he had hoped and that made him really sad. But at the same time he was relived because no one could compare to his first love Edward Masen. They had met when they were young and had grown up together. They had shared their first kiss together and it had been perfect. Harry had known then and there that he would never love anyone as much as he love Edward. He knew that back then it wouldn’t have been excepted that he loved Edward. But if Edward was alive today they could have been together. He thought of Edward often. Every now and then he would see something and would think “Edward would love that”. He really did miss Edward and there were days that he wished he could have forgotten his human life but there were others when he couldn’t be happier that he hadn’t.

Harry sat in the room of the hotel they were staying at in Seattle looking out the window lost in thought. He was pulled out when Remus taped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Harry, it’s time to go Carlisle had decided to let us stay in his territory and would like to meet you and the others. He said he has kids that go to the school as well and he wants you to meet them.”

“Ok Remus I’ll be right down let me change first.” Harry got up from the window and changed his clothes. They have been waiting to her back from Carlisle Cullen for the past two days. And they had really hoped he would let them stay. It was their first time in Forks, Washington and the weather was perfect for them. When he had finished changing he when out into the other room with the rest of his family and together they went and got in there car and drove to the Cullen house. When they arrived they were amazed by the house. Sirius’ description did not do it justice. When they came to a stop they got out and walked to the front door and as they got closer the door opened and a man stepped out.

“Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Please come inside my family is dying to meet all of you.” Carlisle said as he showed them to the living room where the rest of the Cullen’s were sitting. “I will start the introductions. This is my wife and mate Esme Cullen and these are our children Rosalie Hale and her mate Emmett Cullen, and Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale. Our other son Edward his out feeding right now he while be back shortly.” 

That is fine” said Sirius “I’m Sirius Black and this is my husband and mate Remus Black and these are our kids Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” They all waved to the Cullen’s as they were introduced. When that was over Remus spoke.

“I have to say I am a little surprised that you agreed to let us stay. Most vampires would not let another group live in their territory.”

“Well you all live off of animals as does my family so we know you won’t hurt anyone in the town. I do need to tell you that there is a group of shape shifter down at the reservation. We have a treaty with them and they will most likely want to meet you all as well.

What’s the treaty for?” asked Ron.

“So that we don’t end up fighting. We are not a loud to harm any humans or bite and turn them. There is a boundary line that one of the kids can show you a little latter that we cannot cross as we cannot go onto their land. They leave us alone as long as we leave them alone,” explained Esme.

“Do any of you have any gifts?” asked Rosalie. She already had her brother in her head she didn’t need anyone else with a gift in her business.

“I do,” said Harry “but I’m the only one. I have the ability to help you remember things that you forgot like anything from your human life. I can also make you forget things. I can’t permanently make you forget it has to do with us being vampires but its permanent to humans unless I want them to remember later. What about you?”

“I can sense and influence emotions of other people and Alice can see the future base on the decisions a person makes. And Edward can read minds but don’t worry he won’t got telling everyone what you’re thinking,” Jasper said. Then they all turned their heads toward the door as they could all hear Edward getting closer.

“Here he comes now,” said Alice with a smile. If Harry and the other had known Alice they would know that the smile she had on was the smile she uses when she knows something other people don’t. Edward walked into the house and said he would be back in a moment he wanted to change first and was gone before the others could get a good look at him. When he came back he was about to introduce himself when Harry ran over and hugged him.

“Edward I have missed you so much. I thought you died but you have been here the whole time,” Harry said not letting go. He had lost Edward once he wasn’t about to lose him again. He could feel it the moment he got a good look at him this was his mate and he could be happier.

“I don’t mean to be rude but I have never meet you before so can you let go of me?” said Edward. In truth he was completely fine with the vampire hugging him he could tell that this was his mate but he need to get to know him first at least learn his name. Then as Harry let go Edward saw something that would have made his heart stop. How did vampire know what his mother looked like? “How do you know her?” he asked.

Harry stepped back and nearly hit himself. He got too excited and forgot Edward wouldn’t remember him. “I knew her and you before we where vampires.”

“But how do you remember? I can barely remember her.” Said Edward looking said he would give anything to remember his parents.

“It’s part of my gift,” Harry said “I can help you remember if you want.” He really hoped Edward would let him he wanted to be able to talk about the thing they did as kids. And he really wants Edward to remember their first kiss.

“What do you mean you can help me remember? How?” asked Edward skeptically. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that this vampire could help until he knew how he would do it.

“Before you go here Harry was telling us that his gift allows him to help other people remember or forget things. He said he can only make vampires forget things for a short time but he could make a human permanently forget something,” said Emmett.

“Does it hurt?” asked Edward even though he was going to do it regardless.

“No,” said all five of their guest.

“Ok, can we do it now?” he asked. And the only reply he got was Harry touching the side of his temple. Then next thing he knew his old memories came flooding back. He could see his family there was his mom and dad and his friends. He could remember birthdays and holidays. He watched himself grow up again. He saw Harry and his parents. He watched them grow closer and closer. He got to see his first kiss and got to watch himself fall deeper in love with Harry each passing day. Then the Flu cam and he had to watch everyone he loved get sick and die. He saw Carlisle save him and then the memories ended. The first thing he did when it was finished was pull Harry into a kiss. When they pulled apart he said “I had no idea how much I missed you until know. I’m sorry I forgot you.”

“It’s ok Edward you didn’t have a choice. I’m just glad I can have you back.”

“That’s good because now we can be together forever. I love you. And I wish I had had the chance to tell you back then,” said Edward.

“That’s alright you we can make up for that later but right now I just remember we are standing in a room full of people how are probably a little confused about what happened so we can talk more later. And I love you too,” Harry said. He was so happy he was finally able to tell Edward how he felt. Now he could finally be fully happy with his life and so could Edward.


End file.
